


As If I Couldn't Handle You

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Panties, Public Sex, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Season 12. Castiel and the Reader going a little too hard, which woke *some* people up.





	As If I Couldn't Handle You

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much besides grammar and phrasing. Originally posted 10/28/16.

Castiel’s fingers dug into your hips as he snapped, burying himself deep.

“Mhm, a celestial being who is undone by a mortal,” you murmured, your lips brushing his ear.

Castiel groaned, his thrusts increasing, slamming you harder into the wall.

“How weak can be you be?” you taunted, your voice choppy and breathless against Castiel’s need. You knew your egging on was getting to him, arousing him further.

“ _Weak_?”

The word dropped off of Castiel’s tongue like acid, his tone furious.

His pupils dilated.

You were airborne before your back met the table in the bunker’s kitchen. Your legs tightened around Castiel as he buried himself in you again.

You cried out before stuffing your knuckles into your mouth to stifle your cries. You didn’t want to wake anyone.

Castiel’s hand wrapped around your own, his voice demanding.

“No,” he growled. “Let me hear your need.”

You softened against his dominance. Your knuckles left your mouth.

Purring, you taunted again, “Oh… you need to get off, my lord?”

A hint of darkness flashed across his face before he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you up to him roughly, slamming in harder than before. You gasped despite yourself. He wasn’t playing fair tonight; his angelic strength coming in to play. But you sure as hell were not going to complain. You could feel his grace circling your sensitive, swollen clit. You knew you were going to bruise, making it hard to walk tomorrow. Yet, your sex was begging for his attention. And he was surely giving it now, wanting you to come undone before him. Beg for your release at his feet.

“Maybe I don’t want to hear you,” he husked, his cock hilt deep in you before pulling out and slamming back in. You gasped against the pressure. Castiel had certainly learned how to work your body, But, you couldn’t help but taunt – beg – for more.

“ _Ooh, big… bad… angel_.” Every word that left your mouth was provocative, wanting him to react. “What are you going to do?”

Watching him reach down, you furrowed your brow. What was he playing at? Before you knew it, he had moved his hand back up and stuffed your panties in your mouth, catching you off guard.

“Shut your mouth!” he snarled, before pulling you off the table and whipping you around, bending you over the table, pinning your arms behind your back.

He resumed his brutal pace.

Despite the ability to spit your underwear out, you kept them in your mouth, desperate to please him. He had never been this rough before or as demanding. Something had changed, and you liked it. You wanted him to continue.

Castiel’s cock kept hitting your spot and you knew he was doing this on purpose.

“Cas… please… slow down,” you pleaded, your words muffled. But you knew he understood despite the fabric filling your mouth.

“No,” He growled. “You doubted me. _Weak_? I know your every nerve, _girl_.”

He sure did. You shuddered at every thrust.

“Cas, p-p- _please_ ,” Your words stuttered as he hit you hard, the vibrations of your pleasure reverberating through you. Regaining your grounding, you gasped, your words still muffled against the lace, “I want to please you.”

“You are,” he breathed out, continuing his crusade against your core. “Your veneration for me… keep calling out, sweetheart.”

This time you did spit out the underwear. Swallowing sharply, you rasped, “Take me. Make me yours!”

Another groan left Castiel’s mouth as one of his hands traveled up, squeezing your waist. His hand moved up further, finding your nipple and giving it a hard pinch.

You squeaked. His angelic strength was hard but arousing.

Gasping out, you venerated him, forgetting about waking people. “I’m your little human whore! Please!”

Castiel’s hands wrapped up in your hair, yanking you back to him as he slammed you from behind. You were getting close. He was hitting you with precision, as he always did. His nose rubbed against your ear before your felt his lips whispering, “Apologize to me, honey.”

“For?” you retorted back, your challenging personality not quite put to bed yet.

“Insulting me. As if I couldn’t handle you,” Castiel snarled, his latest thrust burying deep in you making you cry out. It had hit your spot hard, your body spiraling out of control. “What do you feel now, baby?”

You couldn’t answer. You were spent, your sex pulsing around him with that last thrust. A choked chuckle left his throat, indicating he knew what he had done to you before pumping in and out of you a few more times before he left himself go, emptying in hot spurts in you.

You felt his hands wrapping around your throat and pulling you to him. “Don’t doubt me again, sweetheart. I’ll win every time.”

<> <> <>

The next morning, you rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you entered the bunker’s kitchen. Finding Sam, Dean, and Mary at the table already, despite the fact it was 10:00 in the morning, you forced a smile. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” they all echoed.

You couldn’t help but notice the look on Mary’s face before she turned her eyes away from you. She seemed uncomfortable, not wanting to keep that close of attention on you.

Frowning, you turned from them, moving to grab food from the stove that was sitting there on low on the burners, waiting for someone to take them.

You felt his presence before he spoke. “Dean. Sam. Mary,” Castiel greeted in his low, gravelly voice.

“Coffee here. You want some?” Dean inquired from behind you as you filled your plate.

“No thank you,” Castiel responded as you turned around with your full plate. His eyes had turned to you, peering deep. Swallowing sharply, you moved towards the table, trying to ignore his piercing gaze.

Dean snorted, “Aren’t you tired?”

“I don’t require sleep,” Castiel told him sincerely.

Mary gave him a knowing look and responded, “Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Her eyes briefly met the table before she looked…. embarrassed?

You couldn’t help but to catch her tone. You shot Castiel a look before moving your eyes back to your potatoes.

She had been awake.

Or been woken up.

Either was just as embarrassing.


End file.
